


Not the OK Corral

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot gets in to a gunfight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the OK Corral

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for thenewpub  
> Prompt:the Alamo

“ God dammit Spencer! This is the Alamo not the fucking OK Corral” Henders yells ducking the round fired at him. Then firing back at Eliot.

Eliot says nothing and keeps his head down. He could give a shit how pissed the guy is at him. Not his fault the fucker decided on a gunfight instead of a simple drop like it was supposed to be.

Eliot isn't even that interested in shooting the guy. If he could get close enough to punch the guy in the face he might feel different, but right now all he's thinking about is getting away from the old fort before the cops show up. Hopefully with his clients goods.

He tries to get a look at the men firing at him and feels a bullet hit the wall right by his head at the same instant he hears the shot. He ducks down fast and decides it's time to re-assess.

The irony of being surrounded and pinned down at this place in particular is not in the least bit lost on him.  
He still doesn’t give a shit.

Henders and his goons fire another volley in Eliot's direction and then he's had enough.  
“Fuck it! I ain't Davey Crockett and he ain't Santa Anna” he says and crawls away on his belly.

He can still hear bullets hitting that wall when he makes it to his bike and escapes entirely. He can't help the grin on his face when he ducks the bike into an alley out of sight of the cop cars heading the way he just came., sirens screaming and lights flashing.

Too bad the client is going to be pissed.


End file.
